


Swallow it down

by keyflight790



Series: Checkmate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Ron Weasley, Dom/sub, Fingering, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, He Will, LATER, Light BDSM, M/M, Rons POV, Rons Sub gets to come, Sub Draco Malfoy, Suspension, but Ron doesn't, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19698460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Ron takes Draco out to a nice dinner, but his favourite part is dessert.





	Swallow it down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660276) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



> Thank you so much to my amazing beta @bblgumbby! 
> 
> FangQueen, I fell a little hard for this duo when writing for your Ron/Draco Fest, and I just really wanted them to play again. I hope you don't mind.

There had been quite a bit of paperwork involved, before Ron could call Draco his pet. He normally would send that kind of thing to Hermione, have her cross the t’s and dot the i’s, but an agreement like this was not one you just show off to friends.

One’s with tiny checkmarks next to things like  _ Harnesses _ and  _ Suspension _ and  _ Flogging _ , little dashes next to  _ Cock Whipping _ and  _ Fisting.  _ And then of course, Draco’s own additions. No calling him Ferret, unless it’s a punishment. No referring to Ron as Weasel, unless discussed in advance. Only leather collars with gemstones, no leashes in public.

Ron hated to admit, but he didn’t mind being called Weasel. It reminded him what a poncy little pet he had acquired, how Draco’s caustic little tongue could send fire directly to Ron’s cock.

Plus, it made him easier to punish. And Draco liked to be punished.

So Ron signed the contract, and they both handed it over to Zabini and  _ Destiny. _ Ron suggested they take the next few weeks slow, going out to the pub, to a couple of nice dinners, really get to know each other before they venture through the red door of  _ Destiny _ again. 

Of course, Ron had locked Draco up in chastity while they waited. Three whole weeks without being able to come, or even touch himself as Ron whispered dirty things in his ear throughout their dates.

_ This custard has nothing on you, pet. How I can’t wait to get my mouth on you again. _

_ I want you hard, dripping, your arse so wet I just slide right in. Would you like that darling? Opening you up so wide with my tongue I can shove my whole cock in just one go? _

_ You’d be gaping for me, love. Crying on my fingers, bucking for more. Do you want more? _

“Do you want more?” Ron asked again, motioning to the plate that still held two chicken breasts and a heaping pile of vegetables. They were at dinner again, a fine french restaurant that Draco had been begging to check out. Ron’s Auror salary was not too pauldry, and he was happy to wine and dine his new pet. Especially on a night like tonight. 

However, Draco had been less than focused, eating hardly any of his food, no matter how much Ron shoveled onto his plate.

“You need to eat, pet,” Ron said, pushing Draco’s chicken forward on his plate. “Need your energy.”

“Not all of us have to devour our weight in poultry, Ronald,” Draco snapped. He shifted in his seat, his eyes fixated on Ron’s lips. “You’ve got sauce all over your face.”

Ron gave a small smile. “Want to lick it off?”

Draco squirmed again. “That’s disgusting.”

“It is, isn’t it,” Ron winked, before flagging down the server. “We’ll take this to go, please? And would you mind adding a container of extra sauce?” He thought for a moment before adding, “And also an order of sticky toffee pudding and chocolate fondant, please.”

Ron scooted around the table until he was pressed against Draco’s thigh. He wrapped one hand around Draco’s shoulders, and another one on Draco’s leg, letting his fingertips dance up and down, grazing the metal chastity every third or fourth swipe.

“Can’t wait to get this off of you,” Ron murmured into Draco’s ear, listening to the way his breath hitched as his freckled fingers teased him. He let his boot run up and down the length of Draco’s calf, and toyed with his earlobe. “Are you hungry for my cock, pet? Is that why you didn’t touch your dinner?”

Draco leaned his body into Ron’s, letting him thread fingers through his hair before muttering a reply. “Doubtful.”

Ron chuckled. “What if I made you eat it, Draco?” His mouth was pressed against Draco’s cheek, noting the quick pants in his breath. “Would you do it willingly?”

“Doubtful,” Draco responded again, but this time his voice hitched, his words coming out breathy.

“I could tie you up.” Ron bit down on the soft drop of his earlobe, before licking at it tenderly. “Force it down that little throat of yours. Make you an absolute mess.” He held his fingers over Draco’s trousers, right where his neglected cock would probably be getting hard if it wasn’t locked up. “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll swallow you down as well.”

Draco let out a little mewl as he lifted his hips, pressing himself into Ron’s outstretched palm. He needed to get that damn thing off his pet, and if they didn’t leave soon, he’d unlock it right there in their tiny booth.

Finally, the server came back with their takeaway, and Ron quickly stood, pulling Draco out of the restaurant and to the nearest Apparition point.

_ “Knight, _ ” Ron said as they approached the red door, the one that had started their relationship less than a month before. It swung open wide, and Ron barely waved a hello to Zabini before he was whipping himself and Draco into room 102.

The space looked quite different from the last time they were there. No table in the middle, no flickering candles. Instead, the walls were lined with hooks, leather whips and floggers, a collection of metal rods and spreader bars. A wooden cross was pushed up against one side, and a black trunk lay open just in front of it. 

Ron scanned the room, looking for a small table he could put their takeaway on, and a metal one appeared, just off his left side. He grinned, opening up the various containers and setting a Stasis on each one. He also placed a warming charm on the fondant, hoping he would indeed find the opportunity to feed that to his pet.

It took Ron only a quick swish of his wand to Vanish Draco’s clothes, before he moved them up against the far wall. Draco shuddered as his back pressed against the cold stone, his eyes wide. His metal chastity was still clenched around his soft cock, a stark contrast to his milky pale skin. 

He’d take it off soon, but Ron had other plans first. Plans that would be spoiled if Draco came too soon. 

“Remember your colours, sweetheart,” Ron said as he grabbed Draco’s wrists, hauling them above his head. He tethered each one into a leather strap adhered to the wall, forcing his arms into a stretched Y-shape. 

“Learned them long ago, thank you Weasel,” Draco rolled his eyes, and Ron didn’t hesitate to slap him across the face. Draco’s head jolted into the side of his arm, his nose crumpled against the muscle. 

Ron cupped his chin, dragging his head back to center. “You may address me as Ron, or Sir, but not Weasel.” He shifted so his thumb pressed into Draco’s bottom lip, pulling it down and exposing his soft, pink gums. “Do you understand me, pet?”

Draco’s jaw clenched, but then relaxed. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Ron replied, giving Draco a quick kiss on the lips. Draco’s head tilted forward, chasing Ron’s mouth, but his arm restraints wouldn’t let him edge farther than an inch. His hips bucked instead, pressing metal into Ron’s side. 

Ron’s fingers traced the edges of the chastity device, his mouth a hair away from Draco’s. “Want that off, pet?” He smirked as Draco bucked again, biting his lower lip. Ron wanted to suck it into his mouth, bite down hard until it bled. 

But first, he Accioed the bowl of pudding from the tiny table. The server hadn’t packed any silverware, but that didn’t matter. Ron dipped his hand into the pudding, pulling out a sizeable chunk of sponge and coating his fingers with sticky toffee. 

“Open up,” he said, pulling Draco’s bottom lip down again with his clean thumb. Draco rolled his eyes, but then opened his mouth as Ron spooned the pudding into his waiting mouth. He then pressed his lips against Draco, kissing him, plunging his tongue into Draco’s delicious mouth and the sticky toffee inside.

Draco moaned, a gutteral thing that started low on his throat, and Ron swallowed it. Along with the sweet dessert they were sharing, he couldn’t help but drag his tongue to the corners of Draco’s mouth, coating his lips, his cheek, and licking downward, the sharp line of Draco’s jaw.

Making sure his face was thoroughly covered with pudding, Ron pulled another dollop onto his fingers. He coated Draco’s pert nipples, turning the soft pink into a sticky russet brown, and dragged the remainder down from the top of his chest to the dip right above his belly button. 

He gave Draco a quick wink, noting how his grey eyes were blown, his tongue lapping at the corners of his mouth to savor more of the sticky dessert. His arms were secure above his head but his hips kept twitching, trying to restrain from outwardly thrusting into Ron. 

He grappled at Draco’s hip, forcing him still, before he leaned in and pulled one of his nipples into his mouth. He lapped his tongue around the edges, savouring the flavours of pudding and  _ Draco, _ something he hadn’t been able to taste in so long. It made Ron desperate, hungry. And from the sounds Draco was making, he wasn’t the only one starving for this.

Ron took the other toffee-covered nub into his mouth, biting down, and  _ Merlin, _ his cock was so hard listening to the way Draco was whimpering. 

“Almost,” he muttered into Draco’s skin as he worked his mouth down the center of his body. Bending over wasn’t too comfortable, however, especially when he was trying to savour the flavours painted across Draco’s chest. 

He grabbed his wand and cast one of the first spells he learned,  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ . In a slow climb, Draco’s shackles pulled him from the floor, suspending him about halfway up the sturdy stone wall. Draco yelped at the suddenness of it all, but Ron rubbed his ankles soothingly, before placing one tenderly on each of his shoulders. 

Draco’s caged cock was now perfectly level with Ron’s mouth, his ankles crossed behind Ron’s head. His face pointed downward, eyes wide, tongue a beautiful pink as it hung out of his open mouth. 

“Beautiful,” Ron gasped, and with another swish of his wand, he finally Vanished the chastity. He quickly leaned forward and took Draco’s soft, neglected cock into his hot mouth.

“Oh,  _ gods _ , yes, Sir, please, please,” Draco began to beg, his ankles pressing along the back of Ron’s neck as he tried to pull his hips forward. Ron gripped the sides of his hip, pushing him back against the wall, forcing him to still once more.

“Such a slut for my mouth, aren’t you pet,” Ron said, pulling off of Draco’s needy cock. It was thickening quickly, and Ron knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Draco had listed orgasm denial and chastity on his list, but three weeks was pushing his limits. Still, he needed his pet to be able to control himself properly. “Be still, or I’m going to whip you and lock you back up.”

He glanced up at Draco, wondering if he’d get a nasty retort, but instead he was met with tears rolling down his cheeks, nose red. His bottom lip was torn between his teeth as he tried so desperately to keep still. 

“You’re doing so well,” he assured his pet, before licking up and down Draco’s hip bone. “Such a good boy for me.” Draco sniffled and Ron tongued at his balls, before Accioing the chocolate fondant into his outstretched hand. 

He stared at Draco once more, admiring the redness in his cheeks, his nose, the way his tears stuck to his fair eyelashes, and took a sweet bite of the cake. Just as he hoped, the center was still warm, and the chocolate sauce dripped from his chin onto his own chest. 

Ron held the cake above Draco’s waist, letting the warm, thick chocolate coat his lengthened cock in thick ropes. Draco let out a series of small mewls as his reddened cock turned into a sweet milky brown. 

“Perfect,” Ron murmured, before licking a fat stripe up the underside of Draco’s cock. The chocolate coated his nose, his upper lip and his tongue, and Ron took his time to lick it off his face. He collected a drop on his thumb, and stretching out his arm, he held it up to Draco’s mouth.

Draco stuck his tongue out, licking the chocolate off, and Ron decided to add some more, dragging his thumb directly into the cake and coating it with the rich, sweet substance. When he held his hand back up, Draco’s head lurched forward, pulling Ron’s thumb into his mouth with his teeth. He suckled on his thumb, swallowing down every drop of the chocolate from Ron’s skin. 

“So hungry,” Ron said, withdrawing his thumb from Draco’s wet mouth. “Luckily for you, I’m starving too.” He leaned in and took Draco’s hard, chocolate-covered cock back into his mouth.

He could hear the shackles clanking against the wall as Draco attempted to keep his body still against Ron’s worship. The chocolate was delicious, sweet and warm, but completely rid Draco’s cock of any of the bitterness of himself. Ron wanted more. He wanted to taste Draco, as well as the creamy chocolate. 

Ron added some more chocolate to his fingers, and holding Draco still with one hand, his other hand began to coat Draco’s cleft with the substance. Draco whined, loud and long as Ron dipped one finger into his hole, allowing the chocolate to lube the way. 

_ Gods, _ he wondered what Draco would taste like there. He wanted to give his hole a lick, but Draco had already waited so long for release. Instead, he pulled his mouth off of Draco’s cock, and looked up into his pink, tear-strewn face once more.

“You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you,” Ron praised. “Waiting so long to come for me. I think you deserve a reward.” He pressed his finger up to the knuckle, giving it a twist before pulling out again.

“Come in my mouth, love.” Ron said, and for the first time, he saw Draco smile, a soft, genuine thing. It made Ron’s heart swell, and he knew in an instant he’d do anything to see it again.

His mouth covered Draco’s chocolate-coated cock once more, and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. His finger rutted into Draco again, twisting until it found that perfect spot, and in a moment Draco was coming, hot ropes of come mixed with sticky sweetness. 

“Oh, fuck, oh Ron,” Draco gasped as he came down Ron’s throat. “Fuck, thank you,  _ thank you. _ ”

He continued to press into Draco’s arse, even after the convulsions ceased, licking Draco dry and relishing the feeling of his softening cock in his mouth. He knew it was sensitive, after having warm chocolate coat it, and his intense orgasm, but Ron wanted to taste every last drop Draco had to offer. 

Finally, he shifted Draco’s ankles off of his shoulders, and lowered the shackles until his feet touched the cold, stone floor once again. He unwrapped his wrists, checking for any marks, and then looked around the room. A couch appeared along one wall, and Ron carried Draco to it, pulling him onto his lap and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. The toffee stuck to Ron’s clothed chest, but he didn’t care as Draco melted into his arms, tucking his head into the crux of Ron’s neck. 

“You did so good, Draco,” Ron murmured into his ear. His fingers massaged Draco’s wrists, then worked their way up his forearms to his shoulders. He pressed into his tight shoulders, checking for any knots and massaging the tight muscles. 

“You didn’t come,” Draco sniffled into his skin. Ron wiped away his tears with his thumb, the same one that was covered in chocolate just moments before.

“Later, with you,” Ron said. “After you eat, and drink something, okay?”

“Mmm,” Draco sighed, relaxing again. Ron flicked his wand once more, cleaning Draco’s skin from all the sweet dessert, and placed the rest of the chocolate fondant under another Stasis charm. 

_ Later _ , he thought with a smile. 


End file.
